


Второе имя

by Jell



Series: Не страшно [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Case Fic, Drama, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Блэк воскрес, Люциус выздоравливает после нападения. Казалось бы, можно спокойно жить дальше, но у этих двоих никогда ничего не было просто.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Не страшно [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540399
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест "Апрельский семицветик" на Люцемании.

У его смерти были голубые глаза, одутловатое лицо и искореженный шрамом рот. Из-за этого шрама казалось, что смерть постоянно ухмыляется. Должно быть, она действительно ухмылялась. Было из-за чего. Ухмылялась, когда била сапогом под ребра, топталась по пальцам, царапала острым ножом грудь, а потом предлагала горькую воду: «Пей, тебе сразу станет легче». Люциус знал, что смерть лжет, но не мог отказаться от воды, глотал ее, пока у него не вырывали стакан, а потом корчился из-за боли и жутких видений.

У смерти было имя. Обычное человеческое имя, насквозь маггловское, как и проклятый отец этой смерти — Джеки Д. Спенсер. Что на самом деле скрывается за этой «Д», Люциус не услышал даже на суде. Но, казалось, он знает и без подсказки. 

В ночной тиши, вслед за студеным ветром, Спенсер проникал в спальню и свистящим шепотом говорил: «Смерть — мое второе имя. Тебе не скрыться от меня, Малфой. Никогда. Нигде». Люциус просыпался в холодном поту, долго всматривался в темные углы, а потом часами не мог заснуть, снова и снова прокручивая в голове события той ночи.

Он попрощался с жизнью, когда взглянул в глаза своей смерти. Отпустил, смирился, но сознание еще долго цеплялось за реальность. К счастью для себя, он помнил немногое. К несчастью для преступников, даже этого немногого хватило с лихвой, чтобы отправить их в Азкабан с пожизненными сроками. Люциусу казалось, что этого мало. Хотелось лично каждого провести через все круги ада, запытать до потери разума, а Спенсера… Засыпая, Люциус теперь каждый раз придумывал, что бы он сделал с этим Спенсером. Вспоминал все, что видел, когда служил у Волдеморта, мысленно оттачивал старые навыки и засыпал с улыбкой, чтобы посреди ночи проснуться с бешено колотящимся в горле сердцем и мокрыми от слез щеками.

В такие моменты он понимал, что не смог бы сделать ничего. Страх сковывал разум, и пусть эта тварь, этот подонок был за тысячи миль за неприступными стенами, Люциус все равно его боялся. Потому что сама смерть смотрела его глазами. 

Люциус выпил уже не одну пинту зелья сна без сновидений, но, похоже, даже оно не могло победить кошмары. Ночью страх становился так силен, что казался материальным. Холодный и склизкий, он наполнял комнату, просачивался в легкие, опутывал руки и ноги, не давая шевелиться и дышать. Зелье могло помочь бороться со снами, но то, что происходило с ним, не было похоже на обычные кошмары. Люциус лежал в кровати и следил за скользящими по стенам тенями, надеясь, что в них не прячется очередной убийца. Отпускало только на рассвете. Когда первые солнечные лучи пробирались в комнату, оцепенение спадало. Будто кто-то произносил «Фините» и снимал проклятье. 

Обратиться за помощью? Признаваться колдомедикам, что до дрожи боится ночи, Люциус не хотел. Поехать к Нарциссе, броситься ей в ноги? Отвратительная идея. После того, что она наговорила, Люциус представить не мог, что хоть когда-нибудь сможет вновь говорить с женой. Разумеется, она была права. Права во всем, но это же не повод говорить собственному мужу такие вещи! Драко? Снова выглядеть никчемным слабаком в глазах сына было выше его сил. Нет… он справится сам. Сам и только сам! Он сможет.

Не смог. Становилось только хуже.

* * *  
Идея увидеть Блэка возникла спонтанно. В «Ежедневном Пророке» появилось очередное короткое интервью, где тот рассказывал о своем сотрудничестве с Отделом тайн. В том числе журналист спрашивал: «Встречались ли вы после своего невероятного воскрешения с Люциусом Малфоем?» Блэк ответил, что нет, и добавил: «К сожалению». Люциус дважды перечитал эти слова. К сожалению? Какие могут быть у Блэка сожаления? Тот всегда его терпеть не мог. Ненавидел. Взаимно, как казалось когда-то. 

О да, Блэка Люциус когда-то ненавидел всем сердцем. Потому что вся эта яркая колкая красота принадлежала кому угодно, но только не ему. Все то, что ему так нравилось в Нарциссе, в Блэке играло ярче. Разница была, как между живым, выросшим на воле цветком, и им же — из оранжереи. Последний более красив и благоухающ, но очень изнежен и неестественен.

Да, он ненавидел Блэка. И скучал по нему. Еще до падения Лорда, встречаясь с ним, не отказывал себе в удовольствии задеть, высмеять, заставить хоть как-то отреагировать — тот не разочаровывал. Его щеки вспыхивали румянцем, глаза зажигались яростью, поза становилась напряженной, словно Блэк был готов вот-вот броситься на него, и Люциус чувствовал, как в груди что-то теплело, сворачивалось мягким пушистым клубочком. Он не мог сдержать улыбки, которая бесила Блэка еще больше, что делало его только прекрасней.

Блэк, Сириус Блэк... Люциус действительно пытался его забыть. Выкинуть из памяти, когда тот попал в Азкабан. Не до него тогда было, и, потом, ему четко дали понять, что вмешиваться в дело не стоит. Свои же. Люциус не считал себя романтиком, одержимость Блэком казалась пустой блажью. Но иногда приятно было пофантазировать о том, что никогда не случится. Представить нагого Блэка в его постели, с пунцовыми щеками и горящим взглядом; как тот льнет к нему, разводит ноги, а его член от желания вжимается в живот. В свое время от такой картинки у Люциуса мгновенно вставало. Впрочем, после того, как он увидел азкабанские фотографии Блэка, фантазировать расхотелось. 

Когда Блэк упал в Арку, а Люциус оказался в Азкабане сам, у него появилось слишком много свободного времени для размышлений, и — прежде всего — сожалений. Именно тогда в сердце появился страх, а жизнь начала терять смысл. Все чаще охватывала тоска, в причинах которой он намеренно не хотел разбираться. И все же он продолжал жить, бороться, думать о выгоде, что-то делать. Он забыл о Блэке, затолкал подальше тоску и сначала искал возможность вернуть расположение Лорда, а потом заслужить доверие новых властей. Со вторым получилось лучше, но его едва не убили бывшие «друзья». 

Почему, находясь при смерти, он вспомнил именно о Блэке, Люциус не знал и сам. Наверное, подумал, что, раз уж суждено сдохнуть, то среди всех ранее умерших с удовольствием оказался бы именно рядом с Блэком. С ним, по крайней мере, не пришлось бы скучать. Когда, очнувшись, он понял, что Блэк умудрился спасти ему жизнь и при этом воскреснуть, даже не особо удивился. Это же Блэк. С Блэками никогда ничего просто не бывает. Блэки предназначены, чтобы превращать жизнь в цирковое представление. И это было замечательно.

Люциус решил не сообщать Блэку о своем визите заблаговременно — не хотел получить отказ. Привел себя в порядок; при помощи косметических зелий и специальных чар замаскировал последствия бессонных ночей. Если Блэк не станет приглядываться, то не поймет, в каком Люциус состоянии на самом деле. Не то чтобы хотелось его очаровать. Нет, Люциус ни на что особо не рассчитывал, но мелькнувшее в интервью «к сожалению» давало надежду хотя бы на один спокойный разговор. 

Дом Люциус нашел сразу — в свое время часто бывал у Блэков в гостях. Поттер после победы снял с него чары Фиделиуса, поэтому можно было спокойно подойти и постучать дверным молотком. Блэк открыл, даже не спросив, кто там. Выглядел он усталым и постаревшим. Глаза запали, волосы спутались, в черных прядях серебрилась седина. Нет, совсем не таким представлял его Люциус. 

Он уже собирался ехидно высказаться на эту тему, как увидел в глазах Блэка что-то… Интерес? Блэк облизал губы и кашлянул.

— Ну, привет, — сказали они в унисон и замолчали.

Блэк снова кашлянул. 

Люциус давно не чувствовал себя настолько глупо. Нет бы, спросил, что он тут делает, или предложил войти, или хотя бы прогнал. Стоит в дверях, как истукан, и пялится. А он пялится в ответ. Два идиота.


	2. Chapter 2

Люциус всегда ненавидел молчаливую неловкость и хотел уже сказать дежурное: «Рад видеть, сегодня отличный день…» — но Блэк опередил:

— Входи, раз пришел, — сказал он и пропустил в дом.

Вот так просто. Даже стало как-то не по себе. Ни вопросов, ни агрессии — словно встретились два старых друга, а не врага.

— Чай будешь? — бросил Блэк через плечо.

— Можно.

— Тогда на кухню, там теплее.

На кухне и правда было тепло, даже слишком. Огромный камин дышал жаром, на плите подпрыгивал кипящий чайник.

— Кричер! — заорал Блэк. — Подавай к столу! И, не знаю, к чаю принеси что-нибудь, ты ж вроде пек какое-то печенье, нет?

В углу что-то зашуршало, но старый домовик не показался и ничего не сказал.

— Прости, я как-то не привык к гостям.

— Думал, друзья от тебя не вылезают, — сказал Люциус, присаживаясь за длинный старый стол.

— Какое там. Я иногда бываю и у Гарри, и в Норе, а здесь… — Блэк махнул рукой. 

— Дом любит, когда за ним ухаживают, когда много гостей.

— Нет, только не начинай, Малфой. Все эти старые традиции, родовая магия, гордость волшебника — вот где сидят. — Блэк провел ребром ладони у горла.

Люциус не стал развивать тему. Не для этого он сюда пришел. А для чего? Сам не до конца определился, но явно не ссориться. 

На столе появились чашки с горячим травяным чаем, молочник, сахарница, тарелка с подозрительным печеньем. Блэк взглянул на него как-то неуверенно и сказал:

— Честно говоря, не советую — не знаю, из чего он это напек. Я стряпню Кричера почти не ем.

— Почему? Не умеет готовить?

— Кричер? Нет, умеет. Но мне в этом доме еда в горло не лезет.

Блэк насыпал себе в чай сразу три ложки сахара.

— Понимаю.

Люциус на самом деле понимал. В Малфой-мэноре вся еда имела привкус крови. Аппетит пропадал при одном взгляде на стол. Похоже, у Блэка были похожие проблемы.

— Зачем ты пришел, Малфой? — задал наконец Блэк вопрос, с которого вообще надо было начинать встречу.

— Читал твое интервью недавно — ты там упомянул, что к сожалению, — Люциус выделил голосом последнее слово, — не встречался со мной. Решил исправить упущение. Мы же так и не поговорили.

Тишина. Люциус поднял взгляд. Блэк смотрел с легкой усмешкой, глаза у него сияли. Он помотал головой, отбрасывая назад длинные волосы.

— Ты помнишь все, что там происходило? — спросил Блэк.

— Да. Помню, что ты хотел то ли придушить меня, то ли отдаться. Вел себя, как псих.

— Не отдаться — согреться, придурок. Там холодно было, а ты казался теплым, словно печка.

— Ясно. Теперь-то согреться — не проблема? 

Люциус опустил взгляд в чашку и начал помешивать пустой чай. Чаинки на дне собирались в странный узор — то ли череп, то ли собачью голову. Пауза затягивалась.

— А если нет? — тихо спросил Блэк.

Люциус замер, сердце на мгновение остановилось и застучало снова уже в другом ритме. Он не был готов к такому повороту. Дикость какая-то, если подумать: они же друг другу совсем чужие люди. Виделись-то всего ничего. Люциус поднял взгляд на Блэка — тот смотрел с вызовом, усмехаясь. Люциус снова уставился в чашку.

— Я думал, ты смелее, Малфой. От полумертвого тебя и то было больше толку.

Бред-бред-бред. Неужели Блэк настолько сходит с ума от одиночества, что хочет затащить в постель едва ли не первого встречного? Нет, Люциус не был против — воплотить старую мечту в жизнь хотелось. Но так? Что-то в этом было ненормальное. Он никогда не отказывал себе в удовольствии воспользоваться чужой бедой для собственной выгоды. Но не в этом конкретном случае.

— Что происходит, Блэк? Так плохо, что тянешь в постель проклятого слизеринца?

Люциус посмотрел на него. Блэк скрипнул зубами и вдруг вскочил.

— Уходи. Все, хватит. Убирайся. Никогда друзьями не были, значит, и не будем!

Он схватил Люциуса за мантию, дернул вверх. Ткань затрещала, но выдержала. Пальцы у Блэка были ледяные. В кухне стояла удушающая жара, а Блэк мерз. Люциус крепко сжал его запястья — совершенно же холодный, даже захотелось отогреть. Потянул на себя — Блэк разжал руки, но смотрел почти с ненавистью. Люциус поднес его озябшие пальцы ко рту и легонько подул. Когда-то давно, еще во время учебы в Хогвартсе, он точно так же отогревал пальчики Нарциссы. Теперь пришла очередь ее непутевого брата. 

Блэк слегка дрожал; он был напряжен, словно олень, готовый вот-вот унестись в чащу леса. Люциус дул на его руки, поглаживал пальцы, потирал ладони. В какой-то момент Блэк уткнулся носом в волосы над его ухом и задышал, глубоко и нервно.

Ближе, чем сейчас, они не были с Блэком никогда. В этих странных полуобъятиях не было ни капли страсти — что-то совсем другое: общий страх, боль, секрет, — которые даже не надо было облачать в слова. Это все существовало только для них двоих — сейчас. 

Люциус прижал Блэка к себе. Надо было что-то сказать, но казалось, что слова все разрушат. Они расцепятся, разойдутся, и все будет как прежде — одинокая спальня, холод, зловещие тени и ужас, сковывающий тело. Так можно сойти с ума. Так сходят с ума, но Люциус не хотел быть сумасшедшим.

Блэк был чуть выше — поэтому его шея оказалась прямо напротив губ. Люциус не стал себя сдерживать, коснулся прохладной, колючей кожи и почувствовал, как сердце Блэка застучало быстрее. Провел кончиком языка — вкус оказался горьковатым, но это было приятно. Особенно, когда Блэк прижался теснее и едва слышно застонал.

Все напоминало дикий сон. Никогда в реальности Сириус Блэк не стал бы обнимать Люциуса Малфоя. Ни за что! Не в этой жизни! Но прошлое растворилось, и сейчас у них обоих новая жизнь, новые возможности и новая реальность, в которой совершенно нормально вжаться пахом в бедро Блэка и почувствовать не удар, а очередной поцелуй.

Желудок ухнул вниз, уши привычно заложило — из жаркой кухни Блэк аппарировал их прямо в спальню. Вот так сразу, без предупреждения. Наверное, это правильно. И, наверное, очень правильно, что Блэк аккуратно поглаживал его спину от лопаток до талии, спускаясь все ниже.

— Ты такой тощий, Малфой… — наконец, произнес он.

— А сам-то? — усмехнулся Люциус и потянул его рубашку вверх, вытаскивая из брюк.


	3. Chapter 3

Сквозь плотные шторы свет не пробивался. Там, за окном, царил яркий день, а спальню наполняли уютные тени. Они медленно скользили по белоснежным хлопковым простыням, выглядывали из углов, прятались в пыльных, забитых книгами полках. 

Люциус пошевелился — нога затекла; Сириус что-то недовольно промычал, на мгновение сильнее сжал горячими пальцами его предплечье, но тут же расслабился. Потерся головой о подушку, мазнул волосами по обнаженному плечу Люциуса, засопел.

В полумраке лицо Сириуса выглядело особенно странно. Если не присматриваться, можно вообразить, что тот все еще юн и в уголках глаз и губ прячутся не морщинки, а смех. Люциус отвернулся: смотреть на спящих он не любил. Плохое воспоминание кольнуло и пропало, развеявшись в полумраке. Рядом с Блэком прошлое переставало пугать.

Все тело было приятно расслаблено. Первый раз с Сириусом вышел каким-то поспешным, сумбурным, словно они оба не до конца понимали, чего хотят. Как подростки, торопливо посдирали друг с друга одежду, повалились на кровать и замерли, будто не знали, что делать дальше. Смазка, выступившая на члене Сириуса, пачкала Люциусу живот. Сам Люциус вжимался в Сириуса, оседлав сильное бедро; жесткие волоски щекотались, и возбуждение от этого только усиливалось. 

Ресницы у Блэка подрагивали, он прошелся рукой по плечу, ребрам, талии, спустился ниже, крепко сжал ягодицу, притянул к себе.

— Что остановился?

Люциус не знал. В тот момент больше всего хотелось просто смотреть на Сириуса: на его глаза, тонкий нос, плохо выбритые щеки, лезущие в лицо волосы. Его красота, в юности такая яркая, поблекла, словно подернулась пылью. Хотелось убрать эту пыль, сделать черты четче, снять с волос серебро седины, вернуть глазам, губам, щекам краски. Люциус провел пальцами по его щеке и даже удивился, что они остались чистыми. 

Сириус нетерпеливо двинул бедрами, задевая член. И еще, и еще, и... Слишком медленно. Люциус вдохнул через сжатые зубы, приподнялся, зависнув на мгновение над улыбающимся Сириусом, и снова опустился на него, коснувшись его члена своим. Мурашки, рассыпавшиеся по спине, побежали быстрее. В ушах оглушающее грохотала кровь. Сириус просунул между их телами руку, погладил и сжал оба члена, выдохнув что-то неслышное. Люциус склонился к его губам, облизал, припал к ним и зажмурился, когда Блэк начал двигать рукой.

Они целовались, лизались, терлись, сжимали друг друга, не говоря ни слова. Голова у Люциуса кружилась, он толкался в жесткую ладонь Блэка, кусал его губы и не мог остановиться. 

— Знаешь, Малфой, — Блэк впился пальцами в его шевелюру и потянул к себе. — Я хочу тебя трахнуть — повалить на кровать, насадить на свой член. И трахать, трахать, трахать.

— Даже не думай. Это я тебя… — Блэк задвигал рукой быстрее, и Люциус не смог закончить фразу, застонал, сжимая зубы на его плече.

И, даже когда кончил и отрубился на несколько минут, не смог отпустить этого чертова Сириуса Блэка, которого ему не хватало всю жизнь.

Блэк снова пошевелился, вздохнул, и тут в спальне с тихим хлопком появился Кричер. Старый домовик недовольно повел ушами, глядя на них, и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Вас ищут, мистер Малфой, сэр. 

— Кто? — Люциус приподнялся. Блэк поморщился и открыл глаза.

— Тимми, сэр. Он говорит, что на ваш дом напали и теперь там авроры ищут ваш труп, сэр. 

Люциус не вскочил; он почувствовал, как холодок пополз по спине, обнял сердце; губы словно занемели; пальцы вцепились в простыни. Но тут Блэк приобнял Люциуса со спины.

— Одевайся, пойдем вместе.


	4. Chapter 4

Парадный вход был полностью разворочен. Балкон второго этажа обрушился на землю, завалив обломками крыльцо, сверху лежала часть крыши и белоснежный дракон — флюгер. Целых стекол на фасаде не осталось. Авроры и министерские ходили прямо через французские окна бального зала, расположенного на первом этаже.

— О, мистер Малфой, так вас здесь не было? Мы уж решили, что преступники вас похитили. — Навстречу вышла Гестия Джонс. Полы ее алой мантии были испачканы известкой и копотью.

— Нет, мисс Джонс, — Блэк не дал Люциусу вставить и слово. — Люциус решил нанести мне визит вежливости. Выбрал на редкость удачное время.

— Это точно. Вы знали о нападении, мистер Малфой?

— Нет. Что здесь произошло?

— Точно пока не знаем, разбираемся. На первый взгляд, тут бродил сумасшедший и швырялся во все стороны Бомбардой. Есть предположения, кто это мог быть?

— Ни малейших, — пробормотал Люциус. 

Картинка встала перед глазами очень ярко. Д. Спенсер смотрел на него в зале суда и беззвучно шевелил губами — почему-то Люциусу казалось, что только он слышал эти слова:

— Я разрушу твой дом, Малфой, твою семью, твою жизнь. Ты еще пожалеешь, что посмел выбраться с того света, и, скуля, запросишься назад.

Люциуса передернуло; он почувствовал, как Сириус ободряюще сжал его плечо, и слегка успокоился.

— Мы должны проверить, не было ли это ограблением. Где вы хранили ценности?

— В кабинете, гостиной… — Люциус постарался взять себя в руки и даже улыбнулся. — Вы же и сами все прекрасно знаете, госпожа аврор. 

— Я должна уточнить. Пройдемте. Нужно проверить. Мистер Блэк?..

— Подожду здесь. Осмотрюсь.

Люциусу почему-то хотелось, чтобы Сириус пошел с ним. Но, пожалуй, это действительно выглядело бы странно. Они пересекли газон, усеянный осколками стекла и камнями, и вошли в бальный зал. Складывалось впечатление, что Репаро тут уже не поможет. Зеркала, ажурные подсвечники, гипсовая отделка стен, позолота — весь интерьер зала, созданный еще в восемнадцатом веке, был утерян.

— Сумасшедший с Бомбардой? — пробормотал он. 

— Мы еще точно не знаем. — Мадам Джонс замерла рядом. — Не очень сходится по времени. 

— Преступников могло быть много.

— Но не сотня. Во сколько точно вы ушли?

— Около часа дня. — Точнее Люциус вспомнить не мог. Он не смотрел на часы.

— И сразу отправились к мистеру Блэку?

— Да. Аппарировал.

— И провели у него порядка шести часов. Понятно… — мадам Джонс замолчала.

Люциусу не нравились эти вопросы. Возникало ощущение, что Джонс подозревает его самого. Это было совершеннейшим нонсенсом, но Люциус уже успел узнать, как работают авроры. Как и все чиновники, они искали самые простые ответы на вопросы.

— Сколько у вас домовиков? — вдруг спросила мадам Джонс, когда они уже подошли к кабинету. Дверь в него была выломана и валялась на полу.

— Двое… Или трое. Вероятно, Нарцисса забрала одного — я не интересовался. Можно вызвать и спросить.

Мадам Джонс подняла бровь и внимательно на него посмотрела.

— Значит, теперь на одного меньше.

Люциус заглянул в кабинет. В самом центре, около перевернутого и развороченного кресла, в луже крови лежал труп домовика. Судя по зеленому полотенцу, заменявшему ему одежду, это был Рамми. Кажется, его звали именно так. Люциус щелкнул пальцами, но никто не появился.

— Домовой эльф Блэков сообщил, что меня ищет один из моих домовиков.

— А теперь он не откликается. — Мадам Джонс качнулась на каблуках, оглядывая кабинет. — Придется задать вопросы и домовому эльфу Блэков. Хорошо. Теперь давайте выясним, пропало ли что-нибудь.

Люциус посмотрел на сейф. Портрет Армана Малфоя, закрывавший его, валялся на полу, но сам сейф казался нетронутым. Люциус оглянулся на мадам Джонс — не хотелось, чтобы она видела секретную комбинацию, но та нарочито не смотрела на него — и открыл дверцу. На первый взгляд все было в порядке. Он перебрал бумаги, мелкие артефакты и замер. По спине побежал холодок.

— Все на месте?

— Нет, — он сглотнул. — Исчез экстренный порт-ключ в дом моего сына.


	5. Chapter 5

— Мы свяжемся с ним, не волнуйтесь, — мадам Джонс вытащила палочку.

Люциус едва мог взять в себя в руки. В голове бухало: «Опоздал-опоздал-опоздал!» Оглушающе, на одной ноте. Он едва слышал слова этой грубой дамы в красной мантии и почти ее не видел. Она слилась перед глазами в одно красно-черное пятно. Люциус держался за дверцу сейфа и пытался дышать.

— Сейчас пошлем в его дом одну оперативную группу, а вторая отправится к нему в лавку. Если он не ушел сразу после работы домой, с ним ничего не могло случиться. 

Люциус молчал. Он не так уж много знал о нынешней жизни сына. Тот работал (что уже было нонсенсом!) в аптекарской лавке в Косом переулке и жил где-то в пригороде. Люциус предлагал ему деньги на нормальную квартиру в магическом квартале, но тот отказался, воспользовавшись только небольшой частью средств из школьного сейфа. Драко пытался начать новую жизнь — отдельно от Люциуса и его прошлого. Странно было винить его за это.

— Давайте пока проверим гостиную. Там было что-нибудь важное?

Люциус попытался вникнуть в эти слова, отвлечься, но мысли вновь и вновь возвращались к сыну. 

— Мистер Малфой? — мадам Джонс тронула его за рукав. — Мы сделали все возможное, сейчас надо разобраться с тем, что произошло здесь. Вы уверены, что не знаете, кто это мог сделать?

— Спенсер. 

Люциус закашлялся.

— Спенсер?

Она явно не понимала, о ком речь.

— Тот, кто устроил нападение в прошлый раз. Он обещал вернуться.

— Это невозможно. Спенсер в Азкабане. Или вы о другом Спенсере? У него был сын? брат?

— Я не знаю! Но это именно то, что он обещал. Уничтожить мой дом, мою семью… и именно это и происходит. Выясните, что со Спенсером!

— Выясним. Давайте сначала закончим с гостиной, домовиками и убедимся, что с вашим сыном все в порядке. 

Люциус позволил увести себя из кабинета, осмотрел разрушенную гостиную, развороченный тайник. Складывалось впечатление, что визитеры не тронули ни единой монетки. Спенсер, или кто-то вроде него, ставил своей целью не обогащение, а разрушение. Люциус снова попытался дозваться домовика, но тот не появлялся. Вместе с мадам Джонс они обошли почти весь дом, и везде была одна и та же картина — полная разруха. Единственной нетронутой хаосом комнатой оказалась библиотека. В ней ничего не изменилось, мебель и даже книги стояли на своих местах, будто преступник сюда не добрался. 

— Здесь есть потайные ходы?

— Сколько угодно, и не только в библиотеке, — ответил Люциус и осмотрелся. На полу, там, где открывалась потайная дверь, виднелась полоска пыли. — Он был здесь.

Мадам Джонс проследила за взглядом и хмыкнула. 

— Позову ребят, и отправимся по следу. Вы знаете, что там?

— Нет… Не очень. С детства не пользовался этими ходами. Да и в детстве — не очень часто. Слишком темно и мерзко.

— Ясно. Ход ведет за границу поместья?

— Вел. Несколько веков назад его завалили.

— И это мы тоже проверим.

Она достала палочку, но в этот миг появился патронус-аист и сообщил, что Драко Малфой найден и доставлен в аврорат. У Люциуса отлегло от сердца.

— Видите? Я же говорила — все в порядке. Быть того не могло, чтобы молодой парень сразу после работы отправился домой. У него наверняка пьянки-гулянки.

— Мой сын не такой.

— Такой. И именно это его и спасло.

Она позвала трех авроров, и Люциус в их сопровождении спустился в подземный ход. Он был стар и запущен. Толстые каменные стены оплетала паутина, от них несло холодом и влагой. В конце длинного темного коридора, как Люциус и думал, обнаружился завал.

— Недавний, — сказал один из авроров, обследовав камни.

— Должно быть, преступники воспользовались подземным ходом, дождались, пока мистер Малфой уйдет, и напали, — предположила Джонс. 

— Какая-то бессмыслица, — пробормотал Люциус, но на его слова никто не обратил внимания.

— Поищите, где этот ход выходит наружу, — приказала Джонс.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда Люциус со своей спутницей спустился в холл, их встретил Сириус. Он слонялся по первому этажу, разглядывая разрушения; к аврорам он не подходил.

— Мистер Блэк, — сразу обратилась к нему Джонс. — Во сколько у вас появился мистер Малфой?

— Около часа, если не ошибаюсь. Кричер скажет точнее.

— Кричер — это ваш домовик? — Сириус кивнул. — С ним мы тоже побеседуем. Значит, мистер Малфой нанес визит, и все это время никто из вас ваш дом не покидал?

— Нет. У нас было много тем для разговора. Воскрешение из мертвых, знаете, довольно интересная вещь.

— Не думала, что вы друзья. — Взгляд у Джонс был острый словно бритва, и она резала им Сириуса, будто надеялась извлечь правду.

— Мы не друзья, мисс Джонс, — вступил Люциус. — Скорее наоборот, но, согласитесь, спасение жизни и воскрешение способны объединить даже непримиримых противников. 

— Сложно судить — у меня не было такого опыта. Вы можете вызвать своего домовика, мистер Блэк?

— Лучше это сделать дома. Кричер уже слишком стар — боюсь, рассыплется, если отойдет от него слишком далеко.

— Тогда мы к вам заглянем. Будьте дома, мистер Блэк. Мистер Малфой, предлагаю отправиться в аврорат.

Люциус переглянулся с Блэком. Ему отчаянно и необъяснимо хотелось, чтобы тот остался рядом, но с какой точки зрения ни посмотри — это выглядело глупо. Они друг другу никто. Ну, переспали разок, и, возможно, попробуют еще раз или больше, но секс не делал их друзьями.

— Если не захочешь ночевать в своем доме — приходи, найду тебе подходящий коврик у двери, — усмехнулся Блэк.

— Я подумаю, — кивнул Люциус и под внимательным взглядом Джонс отправился через камин в Министерство.

Видимо, Блэк был не против продолжить встречи и дальше. Думая об этом, Люциус и не заметил, как оказался в министерском Атриуме. Джонс явилась спустя мгновение — Люциус даже не успел обменяться кивками с парой знакомых чиновников, спешивших к лифтам.

В аврорате к Джонс сразу подлетело двое авроров и, перебивая друг друга, стали докладывать: один — о Спенсере и Азкабане, вторая — о Драко. Выходило, что Спенсер до Азкабана не доплыл: по утверждению сопровождающих, он выпрыгнул из лодки и утонул. Раздувшийся труп нашли через пару дней на берегу.

— Почему об этом стало известно так поздно?! — воскликнула Джонс. — Это чрезвычайная ситуация — он мог бежать.

— Он погиб. Родных у него не было, похоронили на территории Азкабана, так что произошедшее в прессу не попало.

— Он жив, — тихо сказал Люциус. — Он жив и пришел меня уничтожить. 

Его слышала только Джонс, но она отмахнулась от его слов. 

— Мистер Малфой-младший, — сказала аврор, взглянув на Люциуса. — Был найден нами в двух шагах от собственного дома и доставлен сюда. Он не сопротивлялся; сейчас сидит в приемной и пьет чай с Хлоей. Утверждает, что ничего подозрительного не заметил. Отправился прогуляться по маггловскому Лондону, задержался.

Сейчас Люциус был бы даже счастлив, если бы Драко на самом деле отправился к маггловской подружке или дружку — главное, чтобы Спенсер до него не добрался.

— Его дом обыскали?

— Да. Там явно кто-то побывал. Бумаги перерыты, но, по утверждению хозяина, ничего не пропало. Есть след от использования порт-ключа, но в самом доме никого нет. Мы прочесали все.

— Соседей опрашивали?

— Интересовались, да. Никто ничего не видел. 

— Хорошо, Дик. Проводи мистера Малфоя к сыну.

— Подождите. Мой сын может уехать?

— Уехать? Куда? — удивилась Джонс.

— Хочу предложить ему отправиться к матери на континент, здесь оставаться слишком опасно.

— Не вижу проблем. Думаю, после того, как я с ним поговорю, можете готовить для него порт-ключ. Пусть валит куда хочет, главное, чтобы мы в любой момент могли его найти.

— Спасибо, мэм.

Люциус подавил в себе желание пожать — или даже поцеловать — ей руку, они кивнули друг другу, и аврор сказал следовать за ним. За одной из ничем не обозначенных дверей в компании хорошенькой девушки-аврора сидел Драко. На столе возле его руки стояла полная кружка чая, а сам он был ужасно бледен.

— Папа... — воскликнул он, увидев Люциуса, и вскочил, едва не разлив чай.

— Драко. — Люциус бросился к нему и, не обращая внимания на авроров, прижал к себе. Вот теперь он окончательно поверил, что с Драко действительно все хорошо.


	7. Chapter 7

Уезжать Драко не хотел, отговаривался, что не может оставить лавку, что авроры смогут его защитить, но Люциус видел — несмотря на браваду, сын боится. В его движениях чувствовалась нервозность. Он прямо на глазах у Люциуса дважды выпил успокоительное, хотя оно не слишком помогало. Уговорить удалось, только когда Люциус попросил подумать о Нарциссе. И Драко со вздохом согласился. 

Джонс посодействовала, чтобы международный порт-ключ выдали без задержек, и помогла связаться с Нарциссой. Та была только рада приезду Драко. Но беспокойство не отпускало Люциуса до тех пор, пока Драко, как был, без вещей, не отправился на Лазурный берег. Теперь хотя бы о сыне можно было какое-то время не волноваться.

Джонс еще раз порасспрашивала Люциуса о доме, о подозрительных лицах, которые могли в последние дни ошиваться возле поместья, о всяких странностях, о Спенсере и его угрозах. 

— Куда вы теперь?

Люциус едва не сказал «Домой», но туда он вернуться не мог никак. 

— К Блэку. Он ведь пригласил — грех не воспользоваться предложением.

Джонс покачала головой и поджала губы.

— Тогда иду с вами. Надо разговорить его домовика. 

Люциусу уже нестерпимо хотелось отделаться от Джонс. Он устал от допросов, недоверия, аврората и всех его сотрудников вообще. Хотелось домой. Не к себе и даже не к Блэку, а в какой-то абстрактный «свой» дом, в котором чисто, тихо, спокойно и светло. И Блэк рядом. Хотя и без Блэка было бы хорошо. Если бы он не расстался так плохо с Нарциссой, можно было бы отправиться к ней на Средиземное море; гулять по берегу, слушать шум прибоя и забыть обо всех оставшихся в Британии неприятностях, включая собственное поместье. Но он не мог себе этого позволить.

Блэк опять провел всех на жаркую кухню, будто все еще мерз. Туда же он и вызвал Кричера. Старый до дряхлости домовик появился не сразу. Блэку пришлось прикрикнуть на него, и только тогда тот возник под столом.

— Мистер Кричер... — начала Джонс.

— Поганая грязнокровка не знает, как говорить с почтенными домовиками. Бедный Кричер обязан ее слушать?

— Если «бедный Кричер» не будет вежливым с дамой, он получит носок и отправится на улицу, — заметил Блэк. 

Он сидел рядом с Люциусом, и было хорошо видно, как у него подрагивают пальцы. Ужасно хотелось сжать их.

— Слушаюсь, хозяин.

— Мистер Малфой утверждал, что о нападении вам сообщил его домовик.

— Тимми. Глупый домовик Малфоев. Знатная семья — и ни одного приличного домовика.

Люциус был с ним полностью согласен.

— Во сколько это случилось?

— Во сколько? Кричер не смотрит на часы, но Кричер уже начал готовить ужин — господа как раз проснулись бы к нему.

— И что произошло? Тимми появился перед вами...

— Дурак Тимми — постучал в дверь, чуть не разбудил господ. Если б я не позаботился, явился бы в спальню хозяев — никакого представления о приличиях! Сказал о нападении и ушел.

— Куда?

— Кричеру не интересно, куда исчезают такие, как Тимми. Он торопился.

— Вы можете с ним как-нибудь связаться?

— Нет. Раз он не откликнулся на зов хозяина Люциуса, значит, или умер, или опустился, получив одежду. Кричер должен идти. Поганая грязнокровка утомила Кричера. — И он исчез.

— Вы ведь не давали одежду своим домовикам, мистер Малфой?

— Не имею привычки освобождать домовых эльфов.

Блэк хрюкнул, Джонс подняла бровь, но кивнула:

— Ладно, на сегодня все, отдыхайте. Я свяжусь с вами, если нам потребуется какая-то информация или появятся новости. 

Блэк ушел проводить Джонс, а Люциус остался на кухне, смотрел на глупые чаинки в своей чашке и пытался собраться с мыслями. Главное, Драко в безопасности. Это самое важное. Можно хотя бы временно не думать о нем и сосредоточиться на вопросе: как Спенсер умудрился подобраться так близко?

Интересно, кто сообщил в аврорат о нападении на дом? Надо будет завтра спросить Джонс. Люциус бы не удивился, если бы это оказался сам Спенсер. А кто еще? Тот же Тимми? Загадочный домовик. Люциус попытался его вспомнить. Ничем не примечательный. Не слишком старый, появился незадолго до смерти Абрахаса. Совершенно незаметный вечно дрожащий домовик. Люциус даже не был уверен, что отличит его от какого-нибудь другого. 

После поражения Лорда он вообще перестал обращать внимание на домовиков, да они и не появлялись перед ним. Делали все совершенно незаметно. Даже ничем не помогли, когда на дом напали, словно Спенсер их обезвредил. Или им было все равно?..

Джеки Д. Спенсер... Люциус посмотрел на свои руки, на которых все еще виднелись побледневшие шрамы, и сжал кулаки. Иногда хорошо быть слабым и терять сознание от боли, прежде чем начнешь унижаться и умолять мучителя о пощаде или легкой смерти. Казалось бы, годы службы Лорду, Азкабан должны были закалить, но нет. Как боялся боли до обморока, так и продолжал. Слабак.

Блэк вошел неслышно и сел рядом. Какое-то время молчал, но потом не выдержал:

— Ты как?

Люциус дернул плечом: «Как-то так». 

— Я говорил сегодня с Гарри. Он пока стажер и в твоем деле не участвует, но дело громкое. Сказал, все в аврорате бурлит.

— Удивился, что ты интересуешься нападением на мой дом?

— Нет. Он даже почти благодарен тебе.

— За что? Ты вытащил себя сам, я просто оказался в ненужном месте в ненужное время.

— Как всегда, — Блэк хмыкнул.

— Так что в Аврорате? Огорчились, что меня там не было и я не остался на месте окровавленного домовика?

— Нет. Удивлялись, что защитные чары не сработали, домовики не остановили и не предупредили, обсуждали анонимку, в которой говорилось о нападении. В общем, много странного в твоем деле.

— Я даже не могу доказать, что не устроил все сам, а потом пошел к тебе.

— Почему? Как раз можешь. Время смерти домовика известно точно, ты в это время был со мной, так что не волнуйся, Малфой, — ты вне подозрений. 

— Хоть одна хорошая новость. — Он отодвинул почти нетронутый чай и взял Блэка за запястье. Снова ледяное. — Пойдем спать, — сказал Люциус, и Блэк понял его правильно.

— Сначала в душ, потом все остальное, — хмыкнул он и потянул Люциуса в спальню.

***  
Люциус устал. Устал так, что ему уже больше ничего не хотелось, но у него и в мыслях не было попросить себе отдельную кровать и комнату. Оставаться сейчас в одиночестве не хотелось категорически. Он дождался, пока Блэк выйдет из ванной, и только когда тот устроился рядом, с облегчением закрыл глаза. 

Блэк вздохнул, пошевелился, повернулся на бок, коснувшись Люциуса рукой, и тот вздрогнул. Блэк был совершенно холодным.

— Ледяной душ? — спросил Люциус.

— Если бы. Чуть не сварился.

— Ты совершенно холодный. Что с тобой вообще? Что говорят целители?

— Ничего они не говорят. Забудь, давай спать.

— Спать с холодным полутрупом — нет, спасибо. 

— Малфой, я же вижу, что ты с ног валишься. Оставь. Я и до нашей встречи мерз, и ничего — просыпался каждое утро. 

Люциус провел по его руке, пытаясь согреть ее. Потом придвинулся ближе и коснулся уже груди, медленно повел ниже, к поджарому животу. Из-за одеяла Люциус не видел, что делал. Но ладонью он ощущал напрягшиеся мускулы и жесткие щекочущие волоски. Блэк был холодным весь, но с каждым движением становился теплее — или просто Люциус привыкал к его ледяной коже.

— Какого… ты творишь, Малфой?! Блядь! — воскликнул он, когда Люциус задел чуть влажную головку его члена, а потом обхватил ладонью твердый ствол. 

— Ш... Мне нужно отвлечься.

— Не хочешь думать? — понятливо кивнул Блэк, ухмыльнулся и вдруг подмял его под себя.

Люциус было возмутился, но тут же замолчал, отдаваясь поцелуям и ласкам. Прохладные губы Блэка щекотали щеки и шею. Ладони он подсунул под Люциуса, поглаживая спину, отчего бросало в дрожь. Люциус и не заметил, как обхватил Блэка ногами, прижимая его теснее к себе. Приподнял бедра и потерся вставшим членом о его живот, стиснув от наслаждения зубы.

Он хотел Блэка. Хотел… Хотел! Чтобы нахрен вышибло все мысли о Спенсере. Спенсера — в ад!

— Хочу… — простонал он вслух.

— Аналогично, Люц.

Блэк нежно провел пальцами по его лицу, отбрасывая в сторону волосы. Он глядел с таким жаром и желанием, что Люциус с трудом мог поверить, что кто-то так его жаждет. Это возбуждало. Да, черт возьми, возбуждало!

— Попробуем? — спросил Блэк.

Люциус не очень понял, что именно, но на всякий случай сказал «да». В следующий миг Блэк отстранился и перевернул его на живот. Поцелуи градом посыпались на плечи, спину, шею. Блэк водил руками по его бокам, то опускаясь и массируя ягодицы, то поднимаясь к рукам.

— Было бы здорово привязать тебя к кровати, Малфой…

Люциус вздрогнул. Нет, не здорово. Должно быть Блэк что-то почувствовал, потому что поцеловал его в шею и закончил:

— Но только если ты сам об этом меня попросишь. Сейчас я просто оттрахаю тебя так, чтобы ты имя свое забыл, не говоря уже об остальном. 

Его член вошел прямо между ягодиц, и Блэк потерся им, слегка задевая анус. 

— Не зажимайся.

— Смазка… — простонал Люциус, пряча пылающее лицо в подушку. 

Он-то думал, что сам окажется сверху первым, но сейчас отчаянно хотелось прямо противоположного. 

— Да уж не забуду, — хмыкнул Блэк. Он опустился ниже, поцеловал поясницу, отчего Люциус вздрогнул — там была особо чувствительная точка. В ушах шумело так, что он едва расслышал слова заклинания, а потом почувствовал прохладную влагу между ягодиц, которую Блэк стал втирать ему в анус.

Блэк вошел не резко, осторожно, покачиваясь, давая возможность привыкнуть. Люциус пытался расслабиться, он даже не особо рассчитывал на удовольствие. Блэк крепко удерживал его бедра, рвано дышал и упорно втискивал свой член, который сейчас казался просто великанского размера. Люциус приподнялся, оперся на локти и двинул задницей, насаживаясь сам.

Они охнули в один голос. Замерли, а потом Блэк как-то робко качнулся назад и вперед. Это оказалось хорошо… Очень хорошо. Он устроился поудобнее и прошептал:

— Давай.

И Блэк «дал». 

К финалу у Люциуса в голове не осталось ни одной мысли — они все ушли вместе со стонами и криками в подушку, впитались с потом и спермой в простыни. Он уснул почти счастливым, мечтая в этот момент только о реванше.


	8. Chapter 8

У Блэка не было никаких планов, поэтому он увязался за Люциусом в Малфой-мэнор. Люциус был этому рад. Появляться дома в одиночку, пусть даже его охраняли авроры, не хотелось. Они аппарировали перед домом, и к ним навстречу выбежал хмурый аврор с красными от недосыпа глазами. Он помахал перед ними палочкой и разрешил войти, предупредив, что в доме нельзя ничего трогать. 

— То есть я в собственном доме не могу взять ни чистой рубашки, ни необходимых зелий?! — разъярился Люциус.

— Не можете. Это все улики. Хоть что-нибудь возьмете без разрешения — арестую, — буркнул аврор напоследок и скрылся в направлении кухни. 

— Интересно, как он об этом узнает?.. — спросил Люциус и огляделся. 

Сириус пожал плечами.

Дом пребывал в том же состоянии, что и вчера. Не изменилось ничего. Казалось, даже осколки стекол лежат в том же положении. Изменилась только атмосфера. Люциус не мог найти этому объяснения, но вчера ему реально было страшно здесь ходить, несмотря на присутствие авроров. Сегодня опасности он не чувствовал. Дом был пуст, но совершенно безопасен. 

Вчера он осмотрел не все комнаты, поэтому решил обойти сегодня оставшиеся, чтобы в полной мере оценить масштаб разрушений. 

Если когда-то он и сомневался в безумии Спенсера, сейчас убедился в нем окончательно. Разрушено было все подчистую. Портреты, вазы, гобелены, окна, колонны — пострадало все, словно Спенсеру казалось особенно важным изничтожить даже мелочи. Будто пытался расправиться не только с домом, но с самой историей рода Малфоев.

Спальня... Люциус услышал, как Блэк рвано выдохнул. Он сам уже перестал чему-либо удивляться. Кровать была залита то ли соком, то ли действительно чьей-то кровью. Выглядело так, словно на ней кого-то зарезали. Блэк на миг обернулся псом, а когда поднялся, кратко сообщил:

— Кровь. Птичья.

Люциус медленно кивнул. Похоже, и павлинов у него не осталось. Жалко, даже Лорда и Фенрира птицы пережили. Но не Спенсера. 

Люциус покинул спальню и спустился в библиотеку. Блэк шел за ним, не пытаясь заговорить. Вид разрушенного дома, похоже, произвел на него удручающее впечатление. 

Библиотека по-прежнему была в порядке.

— Интересно, это единственная комната, оставшаяся в целости и сохранности?

— Видимо, да, — ответил Люциус. 

Он даже не чувствовал злости, только какую-то усталость и отчаяние. Как было, когда Спенсер пришел в первый раз.

Почему он пришел, Люциус не узнал даже после суда. Мелкая сошка среди Пожирателей, просто садист и убийца, прикрывавшийся в свое время именем Лорда. Сидел бы тихо — о нем бы и не вспомнили. Люциус не представлял, чем так насолил ублюдку, что тот зациклился именно на нем. Были же куда более понятные цели — Поттер, Уизли, Кингсли, но нет, Спенсер добрался именно до него. Собрал шайку, наплел про невероятные книги, артефакты и оставленное Лордом наследие, переданное прямо в руки Люциусу, и проник в дом. Позже стало известно, что сам он ни в какое мифическое наследие Лорда не верил. 

Потайной ход был по-прежнему открыт. Должно быть, авроры все еще занимались им. Сириус обернулся псом и затрусил вперед, то задирая нос вверх, то опуская к самой земле. Он пробежал до завала, который оказался уже наполовину убран, принюхался, чихнул и затрусил обратно. У одной из стен, совсем недалеко от выхода в библиотеку, он остановился напротив факела и громко гавкнул, глядя на него. Люциус потянул держатель для факела вниз. Послышался тихий щелчок, едва слышимый гул: стенная панель отошла в сторону, открывая темный проход. Люциус зажег Люмос и, не входя, осветил помещение. Сириус тоже застыл на пороге, жадно втягивая носом воздух.

Комната была очень небольшой, с низким потолком. По стенам располагались длинные пустые полки, на полу валялись груды мусора. Бутылки, банки, какие-то огрызки, склянки, стекла, обрывки бумаг, газет, страницы книг. Сириус поднялся и сказал:

— Тут кто-то жил примерно неделю. 

— Спенсер.

От мысли, что враг так долго был почти рядом, Люциусу стало нехорошо. Он представил, как Спенсер покидал ночами свое убежище, ходил по дому, заглядывал в спальню, наблюдал за ним с кривой ухмылкой. В любое мгновение Спенсер мог бы подойти и перерезать ему горло, но это было бы слишком легко. Спенсер был одержим и жаждал исполнить свое обещание – уничтожить дом, семью, и только потом добраться до самого Люциуса.

— Возможно. Я ж не знаю, как этот твой Спенсер пах.

— Он был один?

— Да. Но я чувствую запах Оборотного. Хотя не уверен...

— Оборотного? 

Что Спенсер задумал? Просто спрятаться среди магглов, под видом кого-то другого, или... он мог подставить самого Люциуса, украв его внешность. Убить под его личиной кого-нибудь. Нет, для Спенсера это было бы слишком просто и ненадежно. Он не хотел подставить — он обещал убить. Значит, попытается подобраться поближе. 

Люциус нервно взглянул на Блэка, который вновь превратился в собаку и теперь пристально обнюхивал комнату. Да, это был бы самый подходящий вариант, но, во-первых, у Блэка было алиби, а, во-вторых, никакое Оборотное не могло дать анимагических способностей оригинала. Так что Блэк единственный был вне подозрений. А вот все остальные... Да даже любой аврор! Люциуса передернуло.

— Обойдем дом — проверишь, может, Спенсер все еще здесь.

Блэк скептически глянул на него, кивнул и направился следом. Сначала в библиотеку, потом по этажам, с верхнего до нижнего, в холл. Спенсера тут не было.

— Он тут ходил и довольно давно, — сказал Блэк, когда превратился обратно. — Обошел весь дом, даже от стен идет запах, но сейчас его тут нет.

— В доме есть еще потайные ходы, — сказал Люциус. — Между стен. Он мог перемещаться по ним и наблюдать.

— Проверим?

Люциус не помнил структуру потайных ходов, но они вполне могли проходить по всему дому. Его накрыла паника, он схватился за плечо Сириуса, просто чтобы почувствовать, что рядом есть кто-то живой. Даже через мантию Люциус чувствовал, что тот опять весь холодный. Люциус притянул его к себе и обнял. Чтобы согреть, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Какие нежности, Малфой...

— Заткнись, просто заткнись. 

Мгновения паники ушли, и Люциус отстранился от Сириуса. Значит, ублюдок прятался здесь, под самым его носом. Следил. Смотрел. Дождался, пока он надолго уйдет, а потом разнес все, до чего мог дотянуться. Конечно, он выяснил, и как открывается сейф, и где находятся тайники, и составил четкий план, как провернуть дело быстрее. Спенсер знал все. Все. 

— Потом проверим ходы. Сейчас важнее найти Спенсера. Ты можешь проследить за ним по запаху?

— Не уверен, — Сириус пожал плечами. — Но попробовать можно. Где он появлялся в последний раз?

— В доме Драко.

***  
Дом Драко не был опечатан и не стоял под охраной, — просто заперт на ключ. Люциус даже удивился такому непрофессионализму — Спенсер вполне мог вернуться.

Люциус открыл дверь своим ключом, и они с Сириусом вошли в светлую прихожую с полосатым половичком на полу. Дом Драко выглядел скорее маггловским, чем волшебным. Внутри было довольно чисто, вещей — минимум. Большая часть принадлежавшего Драко осталась в Малфой-мэноре.

Люциус бывал здесь всего пару раз, уважая право сына на собственную жизнь, и теперь с любопытством осматривался. Дом был маленьким, в Малфой-мэноре даже лачуга, предназначавшаяся садовнику, была больше. Холл, гостиная, маленькая кухня; на втором этаже находилась спальня. Похожий дом, только в сто раз грязнее, принадлежал в свое время Снейпу. 

Сириус обратился псом и забегал по комнатам. Обнюхал гостиную, спустился в подвал, потом поднялся на второй этаж, и оттуда какое-то время доносился мерный цокот когтей по деревянному полу. Наконец, снова спустился вниз и надолго застрял в холле. Обежал и обнюхал его несколько раз, пока Люциус разглядывал книги и проверял пыль на каминной полке. Дымолетного пороха на ней не было. Он перешел в кухню и изучил скудные запасы — похоже, Драко редко ужинал дома. Ничего удивительно — готовить он не умел и наверняка не собирался учиться.

— Так, — Сириус вернул себе человеческий облик, и был необычно бледен.

— Что? — Сердце пропустило удар.

— Авроры ошиблись. — Он пожевал губами, потом повернулся к Люциусу и схватил его за плечи. — Судя по запахам, Драко вернулся раньше, и Спенсер его здесь встретил. 

Люциус словно погрузился под воду, он едва понимал, что Сириус говорит, но ужас уже сковал тело.

— Где Драко? — с трудом выговорил он.

— Не знаю. Спенсер оглушил его, я ощутил едва заметный запах крови, и куда-то аппарировал. Сюда никто из них больше не возвращался. 

Только потому, что Сириус его держал, Люциус еще стоял на ногах. В голове панически металось; «Драко.... Нарцисса!.. Драко». Ни единой связной мысли.

Сириус с силой тряхнул его.

— В аврорат. Срочно.

Люциус кивнул.


	9. Chapter 9

Джонс на месте не было. Люциус никак не мог объяснить стажеру, зачем ее надо срочно найти, не хватало ни слов, ни терпения. Он был уже на грани, еще немного и запытал бы мальчишку Круцио, когда Сириус вспомнил о Поттере. Тот хоть и был всего лишь на втором курсе школы Авроров, пользовался немалым уважением. В обычном состоянии Люциус не был бы рад видеть старого врага, но сейчас... сейчас он едва в ноги ему не кинулся, чтобы тот только помог добраться до Нарциссы и до Спенсера, принявшего облик Драко. О том, что сам Драко уже мог быть мертв, Люциус старался не думать. Поттеру долго объяснять не пришлось — он понял все сразу, побледнел и скрылся в недрах аврората.

Люциус надеялся, что Спенсер действительно настолько сумасшедший, как ему казалось, и решил приберечь Драко напоследок. Иначе он не представлял, как дальше жить. О Нарциссе он тоже волновался, но вполовину меньше. С помощью Поттера уже через пять минут сидели в кабинете главы аврората, который мгновенно проникся ситуацией и начал вызывать французов, чтобы они отправили оперативную группу в дом Нарциссы. Сириуса с Люциусом при этом он выставил из кабинета, а Поттер снова куда-то умчался, оставалось надеяться, что искать неуловимую Джонс.

Но все это оказалось напрасным. Нарцисса явилась лично. Она ворвалась в аврорат, едва не сшибив дверью нескольких сотрудников, нашла взглядом Люциуса, подлетела к нему и схватила за грудки.

— Где мой сын, сволочь?!

На ее щеке красовалась глубокая царапина, платье на правом плече было разорвано, рука окровавлена, но Нарцисса будто этого не замечала.

— Не знаю, — прошептал Люциус. 

— Убью! — сказала она и зарыдала, уронив голову ему на плечо. — Ты, ты во всем виноват... Ты... — прошептала она через слезы.

Люциус не представлял, что делать. Он даже прикоснуться к ней не решался. Он действительно был виноват во всем и оправданий для него не существовало. Вина сжимала его сердце железными тисками так, что он едва мог дышать. Если бы ради возвращения Драко надо было умереть, Люциус сделал бы это прямо сейчас. Не задумываясь.

Как рядом появилась Джонс, Люциус даже не заметил. Она притронулась к плечу Нарциссы:

— Миссис Малфой...

— Блэк! — резко пришла в себя Нарцисса и неприязненно взглянула на нее.

— Расскажите, что произошло?

— А не понятно? — Нарцисса выпрямилась и прищурилась, потом выдохнула и сказала уже почти нормальным голосом: — Вчера прибыл Драко... Он вел себя нормально, но все же... все же я чувствовала, что с ним что-то не так. Списала на стресс, да мы и не успели особо поговорить. Он сослался на усталость и ушел спать пораньше, а у меня были дела вне дома. Когда я вернулась утром... — Люциус сделал вид, что его это не касается. — Понимаете, после того, что случилось с Люциусом, я всегда ношу у себя на шее экстренный порт-ключ… Когда я вошла в дом, Драко напал на меня. Я сразу догадалась, что это не он, и использовала порт-ключ, который перенес меня во Французское Министерство. Я поняла, что с Драко случилась беда, и бросилась сюда.

— Значит, Спенсер остался там, — кивнула Джонс и убежала. 

Поттер увязался за ней. Должно быть, хотела напрячь французов, чтобы они изловили ублюдка. Нарцисса, наконец, отпустила мантию Люциуса.

— Цисси, мы найдем Драко, не волнуйся, — сказал Сириус. 

Нарцисса посмотрела на него так, будто только сейчас заметила, что он здесь.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Помогаю.

— И как же ты можешь помочь? Почему ты вообще здесь? Как это тебя касается?! 

— Драко все же — один из моих ближайших родственников, — пожал плечами Сириус. — Дай, помогу тебе привести себя в порядок, — он подцепил пальцами оборванное платье. 

Нарцисса коснулась раны на щеке и кивнула. Пока Сириус разбирался с ее рукой, Люциус залечил царапину на лице Нарциссы и с помощью заклинания поправил растрепанные волосы. Хотелось что-нибудь делать, куда-то бежать. Но куда? Отдавать дело на откуп аврорам категорически не хотелось, они упустили Спенсера один раз, они ничего о нем не знают, не понимают!

Снова прибежала Джонс, лицо у нее было совершенно бледным. 

— К вам домой, миссис Блэк, отправили группу захвата, но, подозреваю, никого там уже не найдут. Мы сейчас организуем несколько отрядов и начнем проверять все места, где мог бывать Спенсер. Может, он спрятал вашего сына где-то там. Пожалуйста, держите себя в руках. 

Она окинула их взглядом и ушла.

— Не найдут, — сказал Сириус.

Люциус был с ним полностью согласен. Это не метод Спенсера — прятать что-то важное там, где его могут найти авроры. Этот псих думает совершенно иначе, он — безумец. И чтобы найти Драко, тоже надо стать безумцем. Люциус отстранился от Нарциссы и приложил пальцы к вискам. Мысли о Спенсере будили в нем панику. Спенсер любит играть, считает себя самым умным — и у него есть право так думать. Нет, он не будет прятаться в норе. Скорее он скрыл Драко где-нибудь под самым их носом. В одном из заброшенных домиков в парке Малфой-мэнора или в деревне поблизости от него. А может… Люциус вспомнил о том непонятном эльфе, который исчез после нападения на Малфой-мэнор, но успел сообщить о приходе авроров.

— Блэк... — На Люциуса взглянули и Сириус, и Нарцисса. — Надо попробовать поискать около твоего дома. Там где-нибудь есть заброшенные здания или что-то в этом роде?

— Думаешь, Драко где-то там? Он может быть где угодно! — сказал Сириус.

— Нет, не думаю. Мы имеем дело со Спенсером. Все это время он прятался в Малфой-мэноре. В любой миг мог со мной расправиться, но он терпеливо ждал подходящего момента, чтобы нанести удар в другом месте. Он контролировал моих эльфов — иначе я не могу объяснить, почему они ему не помешали. Думаю, Спенсер спрятал Драко где-то совсем рядом. Около — или прямо в Малфой-мэноре, недалеко от министерства, но, скорее всего, рядом с твоим домом.

— Почему это? — спросила Нарцисса.

— Драко наполовину Блэк, — нашелся Сириус. — Есть в этом определенная ирония.

Люциус мысленно выдохнул. Он не представлял, как бывшая жена отреагирует на их связь, а разбираться с запутанными отношениями сейчас было не время. 

— Да и домовой эльф пришел именно к Кричеру, — кивнул он. — Подозреваю, что Спенсер приставил этого эльфа к Драко, чтобы тот не умер раньше времени и не помешал его плану. 

— Предлагаешь мне побегать по кварталу, поискать знакомые запахи?

Люциус кивнул. Других идей ему в голову не приходило. Может, аврорам повезет, но сидеть и ждать результатов не было никаких сил. Он должен был действовать!

— Давай попробуем. Нарцисса? — Люциус взглянул на нее. Глаза у нее уже высохли.

— Мне кажется, ты бредишь, но все лучше, чем сидеть здесь и ждать неизвестно чего! Я с вами.

***  
Они хотели разделиться, но Блэк отговорил. Сказал, что только он сможет найти Драко, и лучше бы ему не пришлось искать по всему району еще и их.

Люциус с Нарциссой остались на ступеньках дома Блэков, под прикрытием антимаггловских чар, пока Сириус носился по кварталу, пытаясь учуять хотя бы тень запаха Драко или Спенсера. Сидеть было невыносимо. Молчать тем более. Говорить о Драко — невозможно!

Нарцисса чертила кончиком палочки невидимые узоры на ступеньках, то и дело поглядывая в переулок, в котором исчез Сириус.

— Что у тебя с ним? — спросила она вдруг. 

— Ничего.

— Не ври.

— Тогда не спрашивай, — Люциус опустил глаза. 

Он не понимал, на кой черт она вообще начала эту тему. Не время сейчас, совершенно не время!

— Ты ведь был здесь, когда произошло нападение. Долго, иначе бы он тебя уже убил.

Люциус решил не отвечать, и Нарцисса тоже замолчала, нетерпеливо теребя подол платья. Они оба вскочили, когда со стороны одной из улиц вприпрыжку примчался Сириус, превращаясь на бегу в человека.

— Есть! Пошли.

Люциус первым бросился вслед за Сириусом, Нарцисса побежала за ним, попутно накладывая отвлекающие и иллюзорные чары, чтобы их не заметили магглы. Дом, в котором Сириус унюхал следы Спенсера и Драко, оказался совсем рядом. Это был старый рассыпающийся от возраста особняк, огороженный забором и яркой лентой. Уже на подходе Сириус вновь превратился в пса и вломился через дыру в заборе в заваленный мусором и обломками двор. Люциус помог пролезть Нарциссе и увидел только хвост Сириуса, мелькнувший в дверном проеме. 

Прямо в холле располагалась лестница, которая вела как на верхние этажи, так и вниз, в подвал. Туда и побежал Сириус. Внизу оказалась хлипкая дверь, за которой скрывалось большое пустое помещение размером с кухню в доме Блэков. На противоположной стене была еще одна дверь, покрепче. И Люциус мог поклясться, что из-за нее доносятся приглушенные звуки. 

Сириус превратился в человека и первым вытащил палочку.

— Алохомора!

Дверь распахнулась. Там, в темной каморке, со связанными руками сидел Драко. Нарцисса отпихнула Сириуса с дороги локтем и бросилась к нему.

— Драко!

Люциус поспешил за ней, но ничего не смог сделать. Он успел увидеть, как расширились глаза Драко, и он отрицательно замотал головой. Стоило Нарциссе вбежать в каморку, как пол и стены тряхнуло. Посыпались камни, лестница обвалилась. Сама каморка ухнула вниз, и ее погребло под завалом из кирпича и деревянных балок. Сириус исчез за стеной пыли. Люциус бросился к родным, но тут что-то стукнуло его по голове, и он лишился сознания.


	10. Chapter 10

Люциус пришел в себя от резкого звука. Очень знакомого звука, от которого сердце сбилось с ритма. С таким звуком Спенсер двадцать шесть дней назад сломал его палочку. 

— Такая же паршивая, как и предыдущая.

Голос Люциус тоже сразу узнал. Он попытался, не открывая глаз и не шевелясь, понять, в каком он состоянии. Голова трещала, по щеке струилось что-то мокрое. Под спиной ощущался твердый холодный пол и острые мелкие камни. Запястья были крепко стянуты веревкой, руки уже затекли. Сквозь закрытые веки просвечивало белесое сияние Люмоса.

— Не притворяйся, не поможет.

Люциус попытался ответить или, скорее, спросить, где его сын, но не смог произнести ни звука. «Силенсио» — понял он и открыл глаза.

Спенсер стоял над ним, засунув руки в карманы, и просто смотрел. В неярком свете его лицо казалось жутковатой маской. С тех пор, как Люциус видел его в последний раз, Спенсер еще больше осунулся и оброс. Его рот все так же кривился в ухмылке из-за шрама. Новых, к сожалению, не прибавилось.

— Вот так. Хорошо. Признаться, твоя семейка здорово спутала мне планы, но не страшно. В итоге все вышло именно так, как я хотел. Ты здесь, в моих руках, в одном шаге от своей семьи и без возможности им помочь. Думаю, они уже сдохли.

В глазах защипало, и Люциус зажмурился. Пошевелить чем-либо, кроме век, не получалось.

— Я мечтал, что ты сам окажешься в ловушке. Будешь лежать под грудой камней, истекая кровью, задыхаясь, срывая голос от крика, умоляя тебя спасти, но ты оказался слишком медлителен для этого. Придется разбираться с тобой самому. Предатель. Ничтожество. 

Спенсер наклонился и плюнул в него. Его глаза были совершенно безумны.

В прошлый раз было проще — тогда Люциус был один. Он уже не помнил, что хотел от него Спенсер, — то ли денег, то ли какой-то артефакт. Потом, увидев Спенсера на суде, он подумал, что все это было лишь предлогом. Спенсер пришел именно к нему, чтобы пытать и убить. После суда и этого ему показалось мало. 

— Наверное, ты спрашиваешь себя, почему именно ты, чем ты мне так досадил, — ты ж и не знал, что я существую, пока был жив Лорд. Хотя именно ты еще в первую войну возглавлял мою группу. Мы… полукровки, ничтожества, должны были делать всю грязную работу, пока ты просто ждал результаты, трус и чистоплюй. Ненавижу! 

Люциус его почти вспомнил. Только тогда он был известен под кличкой Смертофалд. Грязный полукровка, маньяк и отморозок. Люциуса мутило при одном взгляде на него, поэтому он старался не присматриваться. А тот пытался выслужиться, достичь вершин, встать рядом с Темным лордом! Он попался аврорам еще до того, как Темный лорд исчез.

— Девятнадцать лет. Мне едва исполнилось девятнадцать, и девятнадцать же лет я просидел в проклятом Азкабане. Я даже научился отличать друг от друга дементоров. Когда Лорд освободил нас, я чувствовал себя стариком. Я почти ослеп! А ты… О, я видел тебя — блистал и сиял ухмылочкой рядом с Темным лордом. Будто так и надо. Скользкая тварь! Всегда выходил сухим из воды, но хватит…

Люциус все пытался пошевелиться. Поток сознания безумца не вызывал никаких эмоций. Пусть болтает, тянет время. Может быть, их найдут авроры, или очнется Блэк, или что-то предпримет Нарцисса, в отличие от него, у нее должна была остаться палочка. Он потерял уже четвертую. Олливандер его просто убьет. Кажется, он мог пошевелить пальцами ног.

— Сектумсемпра!

От боли Люциус забыл, как дышать. Грудь, живот, щеку словно обожгло пламенем. Но эта же боль словно ослабила сковывающее заклинание. Люциус собрал оставшиеся силы в один удар, собираясь пнуть Спенсера в колено. Но какой в этом смысл?.. Сквозь кровавую пелену он зашарил взглядом по сторонам — надо было предпринять хоть что-то действенное.

— Больно? Конечно, больно. Я думаю, тебе хватит десяти минут, чтобы истечь кровью и сдохнуть, в полной мере осознавая это, Малфой. А я приму твой облик…

Большой угловатый камень лежал у Спенсера за спиной. Люциус напряг мышцы; кровь потекла быстрее, он чувствовал, что слабеет, у него уже совсем не оставалось времени. 

Он дернулся вперед. Спенсер явно не ожидал этого, но успел отшатнуться. Люциус сделал подножку, повалил и рухнул на него сверху. Не повезло, промахнулся — камень остался всего в нескольких дюймах. Если бы у него не были связаны руки, он бы опустил его гаду на голову, а так — оставалось только душить. Он надавливал на горло, но чувствовал, что уже совершенно ослабел. Его кровь лилась Спенсеру на грудь и лицо, и тот облизнулся и ухмыльнулся.

Голова кружилась все сильнее. Спенсер без усилий оторвал его руки от своей шеи. Запястье хрустнуло, отозвавшись короткой вспышкой боли. Тут раздался грохот, камни сдвинулись, послышался лай. Донесся оглушительный треск. Последним усилием Люциус скатился со Спенсера и успел заметить, как на того рухнула бетонная плита. Угол ударил по голове, размозжив ее в кровавую кашу. 

Из получившейся дыры выскочил Блэк в облике собаки и бросился к Люциусу, на бегу превращаясь в человека. Сил оставаться в сознании у Люциуса больше не осталось.


	11. Эпилог

Пробуждение было отвратительным. Меньше всего на свете Люциус хотел открывать глаза и выходить из состояния блаженной неопределенности. Может быть, он снова умер, лежит посреди скучного, состоящего из одного серого песка пейзажа и имеет полное право ни о чем больше не переживать. Впрочем... для посмертия запах был больно знакомый, а поверхность под спиной — слишком мягкой и упругой. Видимо, не повезло — он выжил.

Люциус приоткрыл один глаз.

— О, наша принцесса соизволила очнуться! — сказал Блэк.

— За «принцессу» ответишь, — прошептал Люциус.

Не стоило открывать даже один глаз — сразу начало мутить. Кровать рядом с ним прогнулась, кто-то сел у него ногах. Блэк?

— Отвечу, — пообещал тот. — Даже почти надеюсь на это, а то из тебя вылилось столько крови, что...

Блэк не закончил фразу. Интересно, почему здесь именно он, а не Драко или Нарцисса. Драко! Нарцисса! Люциуса едва ли не подбросило.

— Где?! — воскликнул он, пытаясь подняться.

— С твоими все в порядке, не волнуйся. Драко — в соседней палате, у него в основном шок, истощение, да пара царапин. Нарцисса — с ним, тоже не пострадала. Их уже хотят выписывать. Лежи! — Блэк прижимал его к кровати, и Люциус даже через одеяло ощущал, что у него опять ледяные ладони.

— Хорошо. — Люциус действительно успокоился: раз Нарцисса и Драко в порядке, волноваться вроде и не о чем. Или? — У меня много шрамов?

Блэк пожал плечами:

— Смотря с чем сравнивать; кроме того, шрамы — украшение мужчины.

Значит, много. Люциус усмехнулся. Почему-то его это не особо расстроило — возможно, потому, что очень хотелось спать.

Когда Люциус пришел в себя в следующий раз, он чувствовал себя уже намного лучше. Рядом все так же был только Блэк. Будто больше никого в мире и не осталось...

— Поселился тут, что ли?

— Почти. — Блэк зевнул. — Я ж тебя чуть не угробил — согласись, это было не слишком здорово.

— Пожалуй, — согласился Люциус. — Где Драко, Цисси?.. 

— Уже дома. Заходили сюда, но ты спал.

— Где — дома?

— У Драко. Малфой-мэнор еще проверяют. 

— Сколько я был без сознания?

— Да пару дней всего — не переживай, ничего важного не пропустил.

— И ты все это время здесь?

Блэк пожал плечами, но не ответил. Люциус бы на его месте тоже не стал отвечать; впрочем, он сомневался, что стал бы в подобной ситуации сидеть рядом с Блэком сутками. Хотя...

Люциус протянул руку к Блэку и коснулся его запястья — опять ледяное.

— Мерзнешь?

— Уже привык. Нет, врачи не знают, что со мной. Знаешь ли, никто раньше не возвращался с того света. Рекомендуют съездить к специалистам в Египет, в Индию, Бразилию. Никогда там не бывал, кстати... А ты?

— И я. — Он чувствовал, что кожа под его пальцами чуть нагрелась. — Возьмешь с собой?

Блэк посмотрел на него и хмыкнул.

Во всем были виноваты домовики. Люциус поклялся себе больше никогда не иметь дела с этими тварями. Может, за исключением Кричера, который вытащил Драко и Нарциссу. Еще при первом нападении Спенсер наложил на домовиков Империо, поэтому они и не помешали ни нападению, ни пыткам. На заклятия их почему-то не проверяли — как всегда, просто о них забыли.

Неделю спустя Люциус с Нарциссой, Драко и Сириусом потратили почти сутки, чтобы привести Малфой-мэнор в порядок. Жить в нем — по крайней мере, пока — никто из них не собирался. Но сначала дом надо было отремонтировать, вещи восстановить и вернуть на место, а все поместье накрыть хорошими защитными чарами, пока Драко или Люциус не решат сюда вернуться. 

Люциус всегда любил свой дом, но сейчас находиться в нем было невыносимо. Лучше было остаться с Сириусом, тем более что тот не возражал. Хотя, конечно, были и свои минусы — необходимость пересекаться с Поттером, Грейнджер и выводком Уизли, вежливо улыбаться Андромеде и делать вид, что умиляешься выходкам ее невыносимого внука. Вся эта компания выводила Люциуса из себя, но можно было очень многое потерпеть ради... Ради того, чтобы не быть одному, чтобы навсегда исчез холод, сковавший сердце, чтобы вновь и вновь согревать замерзающего Сириуса — не важно, как: поцелуями, объятьями или трахаясь с ним... Сириусу определенно скоро придется менять кровать.

Люциус с раздражением понимал, что слишком уж прикипел к нему. Так было нельзя, но иначе уже не получалось. 

— Ну, все? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Драко.

Последние чары были наложены, дом и сад — законсервированы. Они стояли все вместе рядом с воротами, и Люциус мысленно прощался с Малфой-мэнором. Он надеялся, что не навсегда. Что когда-нибудь Драко приведет сюда свою невесту и по дому опять будет бегать и летать на игрушечной метле очередной маленький Малфой. Когда-нибудь. Когда-нибудь он вернется сюда и сам.

Сириусу уже не терпелось отправиться в путешествие. Найти лекарство от его непонятной болезни, посмотреть мир, да и просто — развеяться. Еще недавно Люциус и подумать не мог о чем-то, кроме Британии, но теперь… 

Он едва не погиб — дважды. Глупо тратить жизнь на всякую ерунду. Лучше сесть на новый мотоцикл, обнять Сириуса покрепче и отправиться на край света. Он имел полное право на новую жизнь — безумную, яркую — рядом с Сириусом Блэком. И даже если они не найдут лекарства — даже ответа на вопрос, почему Сириус постоянно мерзнет, — у них всегда останется верное средство: Сириус почему-то всегда отогревался в его руках.


End file.
